Reina del Cristal
Reina del Cristal es una canción liberada por Akuno-P el 16 de Agosto del 2015 en el álbum Historia del Pecado Original (Edición Completa). Siendo la primera canción de la Serie de la Historia del Pecado Original, muestra cómo la Reina Maria Moonlit predijo la profecía que se menciona en la canción Proyecto 'Ma'. Argumento CONTEXTO En un mundo que llamaron “Tercer Periodo”, donde se supone que no habría maldad, una nueva civilización fue creada por 4 dioses. Pero entre los humanos del nuevo mundo aún había una semilla de malicia… Despertó en un lugar escondido de los dioses, conocido como “Laboratorio a la luz de la luna”. Aquella semilla de malicia se llamaba Seth. Antes los dioses intentaron asesinarlo, pero él creó un cuerpo para esas circunstancias y lo guardó en ese laboratorio, sabiendo que su conciencia sería transferida aquí si pasaba algo. Ahora es el momento perfecto para mezclarse entre los humanos y empezar la realización de su obra maestra: infectar a los humanos con maldad. Y para ello él creará sus propios humanos, con la maldad en su sangre desde su nacimiento, y los llamará “Ghoul Child”. Luego solo tendrá que hacerlos parecer humanos normales, hacer que se críen entre familias cualquiera, y pronto la maldad reinará sobre el mundo. HISTORIA En la región de Evillious se halla un país que destaca más que cualquier otro: “El Reino mágico de Leviantha”. Las leyendas cuentan que aquel lugar heredó la gloria de los dioses y que, por ello, su sociedad es muy avanzada, sus habitantes están dotados de gran belleza, y se pueden hallar magos por todo el Reino. Ese sitio es gobernado por una única mujer: Maria Moonlit, pero pocos la conocen por su nombre, ya que es mayormente referida como “La profeta Merry-go-round” por su habilidad de predecir el futuro. De hecho nadie sabe cómo es que Maria llegó al trono, o si quiera de donde salió, pero tampoco parece ser un inconveniente, ya que es buena Reina. La verdad es que tras el gobierno de Leviantha se guardan muchos secretos. Maria no gobierna del todo, sino que es manipulada frecuentemente por el senado y, una de las principales reglas que impusó el senado a ella es que, como Reina, debe mantener su pureza, pero… un día Maria mostró signos de embarazó. Ella lo negó, pero pronto fue imposible de ocultar. Un par de gemelos fueron dados a luz y, aunque ella afirmó cientos de veces ser virgen e intentó defender a sus hijos a toda costa, el senado se encargó de que esos bebes desaparecieran de la historia. Solo se sabe que uno de ellos fue llamado “Adam”. Maria además es capaz de escuchar las voces de los dioses, es por eso que ella convirtió al pueblo a la religión que se dedicó a alabar a aquellos: “Los dioses dragones gemelos: Levia-Behemo”. Pero la relación que ella tiene con ellos llega incluso más allá: Levia y Behemo, que se anuncian para ella como sus padres, dicen estar encerrados en las ruinas despedazadas de un lugar conocido como “Arca del pecado”, y las profecías que ella realiza no suelen ser más que lo que ellos le dicen que diga. Pero ellos anhelan ser libres y, por ello, un día le dan la instrucción de crear un cuerpo humano para cada uno de ellos y, para conseguirlo, ella hace el anunció de una gran profecía a su país: “El mundo será destruido por el pecado y para evitarlo debemos reencarnar a los dioses gemelos en humanos”. La verdad es que ella no entiende ni siquiera quien es… Manipulada por el senado, incluso por las voces de los “dioses” que resuenan en su cabeza, ella se siente simplemente como una muñeca sin vida o corazón: es como si hubiera un pasado que fuese incapaz de recordar, pero que parece torturarla. Debido a lo que fue conocido como “La profecía de destrucción”, pronto el senado anunció el inicio del “Proyecto Ma”, que tenía como objetivo buscar a una mujer con la capacidad mágica suficiente para dar a luz a dos cuerpos que pudiesen servir como contenedores a los dioses gemelos. El hombre a cargo de aquel proyecto fue el científico Adam Moonlit. Letra Kanji= 母と父が眠る巨塔 「罪」と呼ばれる闇の遺産 墓場の上にできた国が 治める第三の世界 頂点に立つ私の名は アリス＝メリーゴーランド ガラスの女王 未来を映し指し示そう それが真実でなくとも 出来損ないの預言者 ……そして歴史は歪められていく 母さん　あなたたちに会うためには 父さん　何をすればいいですか？ どうか私に教えてください 神を人に変える方法を ガラスの小瓶に映った 母と父からのお告げ 神がくれたメッセージ 「愛しき娘アリスよ　我らの憑代（よりしろ）を創るのだ かつてお前がアダムを創った時と同じように」 偽りの未来予知 ……そして世界は歪められていく 母さん　たまに不安になるのです 父さん　私は本当に あなたたちの娘なんでしょうか？ ただの人形ではないのですか？ 母さん　これが正しい選択でしょうか？ 父さん　私にはわからない ココロヲモタヌコノワタシ二ワ イノチヲモタヌコノワタシ二ハ |-| Romaji= Haha to chichi ga nemuru kyotou 「Tsumi」 to yobareru yami no isan Hakaba no ue ni dekita kuni ga osameru dai san no sekai Chouten ni tatsu watashi no na wa Alice Merry-go-round GARASU no joou Mirai wo utsushi sashishimesou sore ga shinjitsu de naku tomo Dekisokonai no yogensha ...Soshite rekishi wa yugamarete iku Kaa-san anata-tachi ni au tame ni wa tou-san nani wo sureba ii desu ka? Dou ka watashi ni oshiete kudasai Kami wo hito ni kaeru houhou wo GARASU no kobin ni utsutta haha to chichi kara no otsuge Kami ga kureta MEESEEJI 「Itoshiki musume Alice yo warera no yorishiro wo tsukuru no da katsute omae ga Adam wo tsukutta toki to onaji you ni」 Itsuwari no mirai yochi ...Soshite sekai wa yugamarete iku Kaa-san tama ni fuan ni naru no desu Tou-san watashi wa hontou ni anata-tachi no musume nan deshou ka? Tada no ningyo de wa nai no desu ka? Kaa-san kore ga tadashii sentaku deshou ka? Tou-san watashi ni wa wakaranai KOKORO WO MOTANU KONO WATASHI NI WA INOCHI WO MOTANU KONO WATASHI NI WA |-| Español= La gran torre donde duermen la madre y el padre El Legado de la Oscuridad llamado Pecado El país que fue construido en el cementerio El tercer mundo a gobernar Mi nombre en la parte superior Alice Merry-Go-Round Reina del Vidrio Mostremos el futuro Incluso si no es verdad El Profeta del Fracaso ...... Y la historia está distorsionada. Mamá, para verlos chicos, Papá, ¿qué debo hacer? Por favor, avísame. Cómo convertir a Dios en un hombre Reflejado en una pequeña botella de vidrio Un mensaje de mi madre y mi padre El mensaje que Dios me dio "Mi querida hija Alice, crearemos nuestras posesiones. Al igual que cuando creaste a Adán." Predicción falsa del futuro ...... Y el mundo está distorsionado Mamá, a veces me veo nerviosa. Papá, de verdad. ¿Cuál es tu hija? ¿No es sólo una muñeca? Mamá, ¿es ésta la elección correcta? Papá, no lo sé. KOKORO WO MOTANU KONO WATASHI NI WA INOCHI WO MOTANU KONO WATASHI NI WA Canciones Relacionadas Los Hijos de Barisol son Solo un Hijo Único Esta canción muestra el pasado de los supuestos padres de Maria Moonlit, mostrándolos antes de que fueran puestos dentro del Pecado para dormir. Proyecto 'Ma' (canción) Esta canción Muestra los resultados de la falsa profecía de Maria Moonlit y los acontecimientos que puso en marcha para crear el Proyecto 'Ma'. Además, también muestra a su hijo Adam Moonlit y su deseo de vengarse del Senado por manipularla. Escape de la Bruja Salmhofer Esta canción nos presenta cómo fue que nacieron los niños creados para el Proyecto 'Ma' antes de que Levia y Behemo se fusionaran a sus cuerpos. Amo de la Corte Esta canción muestra cómo el Amo de la Corte es similar a Alice Merry-Go-Round. Las dos personajes imploran a sus figuras paternas para que les expliquen sus opciones mientras están siendo dirigidas en cierto camino fuera de su propia voluntad. Además, ambas afirman que no tienen vida ni corazón. Madame Merry-Go-Round Esta cancion demuestra que el Amo de la Corte suele mencionarse a sí misma como Madame Merry-Go-Round nombre que también le pertenece a Alice. Álbumes OSSCEcover.png|Historia del Pecado Original (Edición Completa)|link=Historia del Pecado Original (Edición Completa) Apariciones Personajes= |-| Localizaciones= |-| Grupos= |-| Misc= Trivia Curiosidades *El segundo verso de la canción presenta un instrumental parecido al track instrumental "Profeta Merry-Go-Round", antecediéndola en Historia del Pecado Original (Edición Completa). *Cuando el álbum fue anunciado, esta canción iba a llamarse "Historia del Pecado Original". en:Queen of the Glass fr:Queen of the Glass Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Historia del Pecado Original Categoría:Canon